


Alone Time

by AlphaWolfAl



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Office, Other, Possibility Of Getting Caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I uh... I was listening to this audio thingie that zomgdmc strung together and I couldn't resist quickly fic-ing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Finally alone, for a leader he sure didn’t seem to get to say he needed a minute to himself and have anyone listen. Vergil shrugged out of his coat, too warm from the rush of his blood, and settled back in his chair. He leaned his head back tossing his hat over the back of the chair and running his hand through his silvery hair.

“I can’t believe this…” He grumbled softly and cast a glare southward, straight to the offending throb in his loins. “Can’t go a fucking day without you acting up can I?”

As though in answer the heaviness between his thighs swelled further and he growled softly glancing up to ensure he’d locked the door before popping open the button on his slacks and sliding down the zipper.

He kept his hands slow but couldn’t suppress their trembling as he shoved his pants to his knees and watched his cock spring up hard, throbbing heavily, head tinged purple from his ignoring it for the last few hours.

His fingers slid over the length and his breath caught in his throat, no matter how often he did this he was as sensitive as ever and the barest touch made him pant and swallow hard. He wrapped his hand around his length and stroked slowly base to tip sliding his thumb over the drop of precum on the head.

The wet smear chilled in the air as soon as his thumb moved and he gasped as the momentary cool. He wished he could make that last but as he stroked faster his body heated up further.

Vergil pulled one leg up draping it over the arm of his chair and sucked first one but quickly afterwards two fingers into his mouth. He’d discovered his proclivities towards this sort of thing one night after a little too much to drink.

Once his fingers where sufficiently dampened he drifted his hand between his legs. The first push of his finger made his breath catch and a low murmur, he didn’t even know what he said, leave his lips. It had felt like a name but he was too caught up in pressing first one long slender finger, then the second, into his tight hole.

“Mnngh…” His head tipped back as both fingers pushed in to the knuckles and he held both hands still trying to catch his breath enough to hold on longer.

He bit his tongue as another murmur slipped from him, definitely a name this time and one he didn’t want others to hear him calling in that heavy pleasure laden voice. “D-Dant-..!” He bit his tongue harder as his jaw had fallen slack in a low moan.

He pumped his fingers slowly now finally catching his breath and let out a grunt between his teeth. His hand resumed it’s lazy trail up and down his cock drawing a full moan from him as the pleasure built twice as fast.

As usual he could feel he wouldn’t last long, he hated his own sensitivity, the very bane of his sexual existence and the reason he reduced himself to these interludes on his own.

Just as the thought crossed his mind it went blank and his head fell back, eyes rolling back and shutting slowly as he cried out, feeling his lips form that name again and unable to top them, hardly caring in the bliss if anyone heard him.

He extracted his fingers and bit his lip tugging his pants back up breathing hard, panting raggedly with his forehead on his desk.


End file.
